Loin des yeux, près du coeur
by Wild She-Wolf
Summary: J'ai encore fait ce rêve. Pourquoi toujours celui-là ? N'ai-je donc pas assez souffert de le voir s'en aller loin de moi ? Le reverais-je un jour ? M'aime-t-il toujours ?   Je me pose ces questions, et je vais avoir mes reponse.


**Loin des yeux, près du cœur**

Je suis sur au portail d'un manoir a présent vide, devant moi passe un camion de déménagement d'où l'on peut apercevoir la tête d'un garçon de mon age, c'est a dire 12 ans. Il ouvre la fenêtre lorsque le camion passe devant moi, il sort sa tête, des larmes perles sur ses joues, tout comme sur les miennes. Je cour après le véhicule, Sasuke cri mon nom, je hurle le sien.

**SAKURRAAAAA ! **hurla-t-il

**SASUKEEEE ! JE T'EN PRIE ! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS ! **le suppliais-je

**SAKURA ! NE M'OUBLIE PAS ! ET N'OUBLIE PAS QUE JE T'AIME !**

Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant de m'effondrer au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me suis retrouvée au milieu de la route, des voitures de polices et des policiers bloquant le périmètre tout autour de moi. J'entends une voix que je connais, je crois que c'est celle de mon grand frère. Il hurle sur les policiers, disant qu'ils auraient du l'appeler plus tôt. Mes parents ne sont pas là, ils ne risque pas, ils sont mort. Sasori pleure, me prend dans ses bras, et je me sens soulevée et déposée dans quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement a un lit. Je continue de pleurer, de hurler son prénom. Ses dernières paroles résonnent dans ma tête. Le lit sur lequel on m'a déposée est placé dans une ambulance il me semble. On m'emmène a l'hôpital apparemment. Ça ne servira a rien, a moins que les blessures de mon cœur soit possible a soignées, ce dont je doute.

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai encore fait ce rêve...Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'il est partit, que ses parents lui on interdit de me revoir, de m'appeler ou de m'écrire. Cela fais cinq ans que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui. Il a surement trouvé une petite amie, et il ne m'aime surement plus. Demain c'est la rentrée, je vais en terminale. Sasori m'a dit qu'il devait m'annoncer une grande nouvelle aujourd'hui. Je descend dans le salon, mon frère est sur le canapé et regarde la télé.

**Salut Saku !** Me dit-il en souriant

Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête. Depuis qu'il est partit, je ne parle pas, ou du moins presque pas.

**J'ai une grande nouvelle a t'annoncer **! dit-il en se levant et en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules. **Tu te souvient que j'ai tenté par tout les moyens de retrouver Sasuke et de le contacter ?**

Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je détourna le regard en acquiesçant.

**Eh bien je l'ai retrouvé !** cria-t-il joyeusement.

Je le regardais les yeux ronds, mes yeux s'embuerent de nouveau, et je fondit en larmes, le bonheur empli soudain mon cœur.

**Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ! Je l'ai contacté par téléphone sans que ses parents soit au courant, je lui ai expliquer ton état et quand il m'a dit dans quel lycée il allait cette année, il m'a dit qu'il allait dans le tien !** hurla-t-il me soulevant dans les airs et me faisant tourné.

J'éclatais en sanglot et le pris dans mes bras.

**Oh Sasori je suis si heureuse ! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Je t'aime tellement grand-frère ! Si tu savais a quel point sa me rend heureuse !** dit-je souriante.

- **Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix. Et te voir dans cet état durant cinq me faisait tellement mal...**

Je pleure de bonheur, Sasori me sourit affectueusement, je suis toujours dans ses bras. Je part me laver et m'habiller pour aller chercher mes affaires scolaires avec Sasori. J'ai vraiment hâte a demain ! J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre... Bref ! Pas la peine de me ruiner le moral d'avance ! On verra bien demain.

Pfiou ! Cela doit bien faire deux heures que je suis dans les magasins. Sasori me fais choisir les meilleur cahiers, stylos etc. Heureusement pour moi, je pu choisir mon sac tranquillement. Si je l'avais laisser faire il m'aurais pris un sac rose fushia avec tout pleins de papillons, de cœurs et de fleurs !

Bon ! Maintenant que nous en avions fini avec les fournitures, j'allais enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose que j'aime, autrement dit, m'acheter des vêtements. Le faire avec mon frère ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde, étant donné que petite je faisait déjà les magasins avec lui... C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser une gamine faire les magasins toute seule. Nous nous achetâmes tous deux une montagne de vêtements, puis nous dûmes partir vers le lycée. Pourquoi ? Eh bien pour aller chercher mon uniforme pardi ! Mais avant nous sommes passer poser nos affaires à la maison. Bah oui, débarquer au lycée avec une dizaine de sac remplis de vêtements, de cahiers et autres, ça faisait quand même un peu bizarre.

Une fois arrivé devant ces deux grands bâtiment blanc et gris a trois étages appelé lycée, Sasori et moi allâmes à l'accueil. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, puisque demain c'était la rentrée, et que les uniformes arrivent deux jours avant celle-ci. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous dûmes faire la queue. Devant nous il y avait un garçon, plus grand que moi, les cheveux noir eben, il se tenait debout les mains dans les poches. Il me semblait vaguement familier. Je n'y fis pas attention plus que cela. Ce fut son tour, lorsque je l'entendis répondre au bonjour de madame Shizune, il me sembla avoir déjà entendu sa voix.

- **Ton nom s'il te plait**, demanda poliment madame Shizune.

- **Sasuke Uchiwa,** dit-il avec nonchalance.

Mes yeux s'agrandir, et commencèrent a s'embuer de larmes. Je tourna vivement la tête vers mon frère, il avait la même expression que moi sur son visage. Je me tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke. Il était de dos, il ne m'avait pas encore vu. Je repris une expression normale, un fin sourire se dessinant sur mon visage. Madame Shizune était partie chercher l'uniforme de Sasuke, et nous étions les dernier. Je pouvais donc lui parler tranquillement. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, il se retourna, un visage impassible tout d'abord, puis il regarda tour à tour mes cheveux roses, mes yeux émeraude, puis mon visage. L'expression de surprise peinte sur son visage signifiait qu'il m'avait bel et bien reconnue.

**Alors Sasuke, **demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire**, on ne dit plus bonjour ?**

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son visage s'alluma soudain puis il me pris dans ses bras, me serrant tellement fort que j'en avais mal aux côtes. Mais je m'en fichais, je devais surement le serrer tout aussi fort.

**Oh Sakura ! Sakura, Sakura, Sakura c'est bien toi ! **s'écria-t-il,la voix pleine de joie.

**Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? **Dis-je entre deux reniflement.

Il se défit de mon étreinte et me pris par les épaules pour mieux me regarder. Je souriait malgré mes larmes. Quelques fines larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues. Nous nous sourions, pas besoin de mots, nous nous étions compris.

Madame Shizune arriva, et donna son uniforme à Sasuke. Il le prit puis lorsqu'il se retourna vers nous, il remarqua enfin Sasori. Ils se saluèrent, puis Sasori lui proposa de venir à la maison après que j'aurais pris mon uniforme, ce qu'il accepta immédiatement.

J'arrivais devant le « comptoir », on aurait pu dire ça comme ça.

**Oh bonjour Sakura ! Je me disais aussi que je ne t'avais pas encore vu, **me dit chaleureusement Shizune.

Eh oui. Ici au lycée, tous les élèves l'appellent Shizune.

**Bonjour Shizune. Comment allez-vous ?** Demandais-je, mon sourire toujours plaqué sur mon visage.

**Très bien. Je vois que toi aussi, il est rare que tu sourit ainsi**, me dit-elle.

Je rit légèrement. Elle partit chercher mon uniforme et revint presque aussitôt. Ça ne dû pas être trop dur de la trouver, c'était surement un des derniers, ou le dernier.

Je le pris, salua Shizune puis nous partîmes tous les trois. J'étais tellement heureuse, ce magnifique sourire ne quittait pas mon visage. Sasori me regardais, souriant lui aussi, surement heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa petite sœur. Sasuke me regardais aussi, apparemment il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Arrivé a la maison, nous nous installâmes dans le salon pour discuter.

**Alors Sasuke**, demanda mon frère, **vous êtes tous revenus vous installer à Konoha ?**

**Eh non**, dit Sasuke, un sourire plus que douteux sur son visage. **Il n'y a que Itachi et moi.**

**Ah bon ? Tu as réussi à te débarrasser d'eux ?** Demandais-je avec surprise.

**Eh oui ! **Répondit-il, l'air fier de lui.

**Et, comment vous avez fait ? Vous les avez tués ?** Dis-je douteuse.

**Mais non ! On leur a pourri la vie après qu'ils aient refusés de nous laisser nous installer seuls et où on voulait. Ils ont finalement cédés après le coup du lit garnis aux crottes de chien du voisin.**

J'éclatais de rire. Des crottes de chien dans le lit des parents ? Ça c'était vraiment du génie ! Sasori me regarda, très surpris, puis rit a son tour, Sasuke nous accompagna. Nous parlâmes des heures et en vînmes à parler de nos changement.

**N'empêche tu as vraiment changé Sasuke**, dis-je. **D'ailleurs à l'accueil du lycée je ne t'est même pas reconnu de dos. Il faut tu es tellement grand maintenant ! Avant on faisait la même taille, et maintenant tu me dépasse largement. Et puis...**

Je m'approchais de lui, et lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras.

**...T'as pris du muscle ! **

Il rit de ma remarque, mais surtout de la façon dont j'eus vérifié. Ça se voyait, mais pas trop. Mais quand on touchait c'était vraiment dur ! Je me fit d'ailleurs mal au poing.

**Haha toi aussi tu a changée ! Tu es quand même assez grande, fine, et...**

Je vis ses yeux descendre vers mon décolleté. Je me cachais de mes bras, rouge de gène.

Eh ! Pervers !

Il me regarda, lui aussi quelque peu rouge, et me dit comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde :

**Bah quoi ? Tu as pris beaucoup de poitrine, qu'est ce que j'y peu ? Je suis un mec !**

**Tu vas voir « le mec », j'vais te castrer moi !**

Nous rîmes tous ensemble. Nous finîmes de parler, puis Sasori et moi proposâmes a Sasuke de rester dormir ici si il voulait, ce qu'il accepta.

**Je peu emprunter le téléphone ? Je dois prévenir Itachi sinon il va me faire une crise.**

**Pas la peine !** S'écria Sasori en se levant. **Je vais le prévenir, je compte passer le voir. Mais...euh...Vous habitez où ?** Demanda-t-il un sourire débile plaquer sur le visage.

**Okkk...Bah tu vois où est la rue du soleil ?** Demanda Sasuke à mon frère.

Évidemment qu'il connaissait. Nous habitions rue des Cerisiers, cette rue était a côté.

Oui, c'est celle d'à côté, affirma mon frère.

**Eh bien en arrivant c'est une maison sur la droite. Tu la reconnaitra, elle a un truc en plus « made by Itachi »**, dit-il l'air désespéré.

**Oh non je m'attend au pire**, répondit Sasori avec un soupir. B**on eh bien à tout à l'heure, et pas de bêtises hein !** Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.

**Pfff pour qui tu nous prend ?** Dis-je légèrement rouge, après qu'il soit partit.

Sasuke étouffa un ricanement. Je me retournais vivement vers lui.

**Mais quoi à la fin !**

**Rien rien.**

Je me calmais tout de suite, son sourire était si beau, je lui répondis par un sourire.

**Bon, on monte ?** Demandais-je. **J'ai pas envie de rester dans le salon**.

**Ouais ok.**

Malgré que nos parents soient morts, nous étions assez riches. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour nous payer une grande maison dans un beau quartier. Nous traversâmes le salon, la salle à manger puis montâmes les escaliers ; nous continuâmes tout droit dans le couloir, le long couloir d'ailleurs, puis entrèrent dans la troisième pièce sur la droite. Je le laissais passer devant puis referma la porte derrière nous.

Il observait partout, ma chambre était bien rangée pour une fois. J'ai eu raison de la ranger hier soir sinon Sasuke n'aurait pas manqué de me faire remarquer que j'étais toujours aussi bordélique qu'autrefois. Il se tourna soudain vers moi. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

**Hmm... Alors comme ça on range sa chambre maintenant ?** Me dit-il, un petit sourire mesquin tordant sa bouche.

**Parfaitement ! **Prétendis-je, détournant le regard.

Il émit un petit rire.

**Je ne te crois pas**, articula-t-il.

**Eh bien tu devrais,** dis-je en partant m'asseoir sur mon lit, prenant garde de ne pas le regarder.

**Allez avoue ! Je sais très bien que tu ne la range qu'à peine deux fois par an, et que l'on doit te forcer à le faire. Je te connais par coeur.**

**Même pas ! Cette fois si je l'ai fais sans qu'on me le dise !**

Je regrettais tout de suite ces paroles et mis mes mains devant ma bouche. Voilà que je venais de me trahir toute seule. Sasuke me regarda, un sourire victorieux illuminant son visage.

**Pfff tricheur ! **Dis-je avec un sourire.

**Même pas !** Me répondis-t-il, ce merveilleux sourire toujours sur son visage.

Nous discutions encore un peu de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la rentrée qui se présentais demain. Au bout d'un moment, je regardais l'heure et proposa d'aller manger. Je nous fit quelque chose de simple et que l'on aimait tous les deux : des croques monsieur. Durant le repas Sasori appela pour nous prévenir qu'il ne dormait pas ici cette nuit.

**Tiens au fait ! **S'écria soudain Sasuke pendant que nous regardions une série à la télé tout en mangeant. **Je dort où ?**

Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublier qu'on ne lui avait donné aucune chambre.

**Eh bien, tu as le choix. Soit tu dort dans la chambre de Sasori, soit dans la mienne.**

**Je crois que je vais dormir dans la tienne. Je me rappelle encore de la fois où je suis entrée dans la chambre de ton frère. J'en ai été traumatisé !**

C'est vrai, étant petits, nous croyions qu'il y avait des bonbons dans la chambre de Sasori. Sasuke y est entré pour aller les chercher mais est ressortis en courant. Il faut dire que je suis la seule à avoir le courage de dormir dans sa chambre. Même lui il n'ose pas emmené ses copines dans sa chambre sans l'avoir rangée. C'est à dire, me payer cinquante euros pour que je la rende à peu près présentable et que je planque tous ses magazines de cul.

Je souris. Le pauvre, ce jour l'a marqué a vie !

Une fois fini de manger nous retournâmes dans ma chambre. J'installais un matelas par terre avec un couverture et un oreiller pour Sasuke. C'était pratique il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher des vêtements chez lui, son uniforme était là, et pour les caleçons ou autre, il piquerait ça dans l'armoire de Sasori.

**Tu veux prendre ta douche maintenant ?** Lui demandais-je.

**Vas-y la première si tu veux.**

**Ok. Bah en attendant tu peu aller sur mon ordi**, dis-je en lui indiquant mon bureau. **Il est rangé là où on met le clavier normalement.**

Eh oui un ordinateur portable. C'était bien plus pratique. Je partie prendre ma douche. J'étais tellement heureuse de le retrouver.

Je poussais un soupir de bien être un fois sous l'eau chaude. Cela faisait tellement de bien une bonne douche. L'eau glissait sur mon corps comme de la soie, la vapeur d'eau envahissait la salle de bain, mon corps se détendit, je ne pensais plus à rien, j'étais tellement bien. Je ne pensais toujours à rien lorsqu'un juron d'une voix grave et magnifique me sortit de mes rêveries.

**Putain ! Ça beug !** Cria Sasuke de ma chambre.

Tiens ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je me lava, me fit un shampoing puis sortit de la douche. Je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais oublié mon pyjama ainsi que mon boxer dans ma chambre...dans ma chambre...autrement dit, là où se trouve Sasuke. Je rougit, me disant que je serais forcement obligée de sortir prendre mes vêtements. Bon ! Calme toi Sakura ! Ce n'est que Sasuke, ce n'est pas bien grave ! Il t'as déjà vue en sous-vêtements. Oui mais là le problème, c'est que à part une serviette – qui plus est assez courte -, j'étais nue ! Bon ! J'enroule ma serviette autour de mon corps, et me dirige vers la porte. Je suis bien forcée d'y aller ! Lui demander de me les donner ? Non ! Connaissant Sasuke, ça l'amusera de voir que je suis embarrassée ! Bon, je me calme, je respire un bon coup et j'y vais. Je tourne le loquet de la porte, me saisi de la poignée, et ouvre la porte. J'essaye de ne pas faire de bruit mais Sasuke m'a quand même entendue.

**Sa y est tu as fini ?** Me demanda-t-il sans detourner le regard de l'écran. Apparement ca ne beugait plus.

Je me figeais sur place. Je déglutis et réussi a articuler d'une voix pas très sure :

**Euh, non pas tout à fait.**

Surement alarmé par ma voix, il se retourna, et me regarda, les yeux ronds. Et moi je restais plantée là, rouge tomate, habillée que d'une serviette m'arrivant juste en dessous des fesses, et me faisant un décolté rivalisant avec celui de Madonna.

**Je...euh...J'avais oublié de prendre mes affaires**, balbutiais-je.

Reprenant le contrôle de mon corps, je me dirigeais vivement vers le lit, mes cheveux mi-long dégoulinant sur la moquette laissaient une trace derrière moi. J'allais me saisir de mes vêtements quand une main m'en empêcha. Je levais la tête, vers celui qui me retenait. Sasuke me regardait, ses yeux exprimant un sentiment que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. Cela ressemblait à...à du désir ? Non ! Non ce n'étais pas possible ! Sasuke ne serait jamais attiré par moi. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, lorsqu'il est parti, nous nous aimions. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il est revenu nous n'avons jamais parlé de cela.

**Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que...**

Je ne pu finir ma question que je senti une main entourer ma taille, pendant que je me faisait basculée sur mon lit. A présent, Sasuke était sur moi, sa main droite tenant toujours mon poignet gauche, et sa main gauche serrant toujours ma taille. Je le regardais dans les yeux, fatale erreur. Je ne pus me détacher de ce regard, si doux, mais si violent à la fois. Un battement de cœur, et je me rendis compte de la situation ; un second battement, et une envie soudain de l'embrasser, de le toucher me pris, un troisième battement de cœur, et une pulsion violente naquit en moi. Mon regard changea, pour le même regard que le sien, une douceur infini mélangée a une violence sans fin, l'envie se lisait dans nos regard, le désir brulant de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre. Sasuke se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les miennes, sa langue vint caresser ma bouche maintenant entrouverte, je lui autorisais le passage et répondis à son baiser, nos langues se touchèrent se caressèrent. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke promena sa main de ma hanche vers mes fesses, tandis qu'avec ma main libre, je caressais son dos pour monter jusqu'à sa nuque et me soulever un peu, notre baiser devint alors plus fort, plus sauvage. Je me hissais jusqu'à le faire se renverser et que je me retrouve a califourchon sur lui. Ma serviette n'était toujours pas tombée, et aucune partie de mon corps qu'elle cachait ne fut visible. Mais après tout, pour l'instant je m'en fichait. Nous cessâmes de nous embrasser, à présent nous nous regardions, tous deux légèrement essoufflés. J'étais toujours à califourchon sur lui, il avait lâché mon poignet, j'avais mes deux mains sur son torse. Était-ce la preuve que même après toutes ces années, il m'aimait encore ?

Je me sentis soudain tirée vers le bas, en direction de son visage. Il me tenait fermement les hanches, j'étais a présent allongée sur lui, toujours à califourchon, mais allongée, ma tête sur son torse musclé, mes mains repliées sur moi.

**Même après toutes ses années, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser a toi, je t'ai toujours aimée,** me chuchota mon prince.

**Je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je t'aimerais à jamais**, lui chuchotais-je à mon tour.

Le lendemain, c'était la rentrée. Lorsque mon frère revint le matin juste avant que nous partions, il ne fut pas surpris de nous voir nous embrasser, mais par contre, son invité l'étais un peu plus ! Itachi ne s'attendait surtout pas à ça !

Sasuke et moi passèrent une très bonne rentrée, à part toutes les filles qui tournaient autour de Sasuke, filles à qui j'ai d'ailleurs dû bien faire comprendre les choses, tout c'était bien passé. Mon prince et moi avions tous deux commencer la journée avec le sourire, puisque, cette nuit avait été, pour nous deux, la première fois.

**FIN **


End file.
